


Milioni infiniti di scale

by Geilie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collection of Starlight, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, I Love Shipping, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«E tu? Cosa risponderai quando ti chiederanno se mi ami ancora?» domandò poi.<br/><i>Dopo tutto questo tempo?</i>, pensò Albus.<br/>Ricambiò il sorriso e poi disse:<br/>«Sempre».<br/><i>Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Milioni infiniti di scale

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Milioni infiniti di scale  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** «E tu? Cosa risponderai quando ti chiederanno se mi ami ancora?» domandò poi.  
>  _Dopo tutto questo tempo?_ , pensò Albus.  
>  Ricambiò il sorriso e poi disse:  
>  «Sempre».  
>  _Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest._  
>  **Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, perfino fluff.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** niente da dichiarare, direi.  
>  **Parole:** 591 (fdp); 620 (word)  
>  **Beta:** ahah. No. (T.T)  
>  **Disclaimer:** a rigor di logica, visto che di questi due sappiamo poco più del nome, potrei quasi dire che mi appartengono. Ma non li ho battezzati io, perciò in verità li sto rubacchiando a mamma Row (solo per svago, giuro).  
>  **Note:** in risposta alla per me difficilissima sfida di [Unbreakable_Vow](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=133548), che mi ha proposto una _Albus Severus/Scorpius dal prompt "anche così è stato breve il nostro lungo viaggio" (ovviamente Montale)_.  
>  Non scrivo su HP da secoli - davvero, l’ultima e unica storia che ho pubblicato in quel fandom risale al gennaio 2010 - e non ho mai scritto nulla sulla New Generation, perciò siate buoni e perdonatemi gli eventuali strafalcioni (di qualunque tipo siano).
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy

Se Harry e Draco fossero stati a Hogwarts, poco prima che gli studenti del primo anno entrassero nella Sala Grande per lo smistamento, avrebbero avuto un curioso senso di déjà-vu.

Un ragazzino gracile, con capelli scuri e spettinati, osservava dubbioso la mano che un suo biondissimo coetaneo gli tendeva.

«Tu sei Albus Potter, vero? Ti ho visto al binario con i tuoi genitori.»

L’interpellato annuì, ancora dubbioso.

«Io sono Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy» continuò l’altro.

«Hyperion… In greco è il nome del padre del Sole, sai? Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che si chiamasse così» disse finalmente Albus, con un luccichio negli occhi.

«Sì, be’, di solito gli amici si fermano a Scorpius» rispose il ragazzo sorridendo.

 

Un secondo più tardi i due si stringevano la mano.

Un _minuto_ più tardi nessuno avrebbe osato interrompere la loro conversazione.

Dopo un’ora sedevano l’uno accanto all’altro al tavolo dei Serpeverde e chiacchieravano come due vecchi amici.

 

La loro amicizia crebbe nel corso dei mesi e degli anni, fino a trasformarsi in qualcosa di talmente grande che le loro compagne di Casa li citavano ai propri sfortunati spasimanti come esempio di coppia perfetta. E non solo le loro compagne di Casa.

Gli unici a non capire rimasero loro stessi.

 

Durante l’estate del loro quinto anno, a Malfoy Manor si tenne un party per festeggiare il conseguimento dei G.U.F.O. di Scorpius e dei suoi amici. Il signor Malfoy, che dopo la guerra era diventato decisamente più liberale e meno severo di quanto ci si sarebbe attesi, era andato a una cena di gala con la signora e aveva lasciato ai ragazzi una bottiglia di Firewhiskey, dietro giuramento solenne del figlio che quando lui e la moglie fossero tornati a casa non avrebbero trovato niente di rotto (e nessun morto).

Dopo una serata folle di canti, balli, risate e giochi alcolici, Scorpius aveva salutato tutti gli amici ed era rimasto solo con Albus, che sarebbe rimasto dai Malfoy per quella prima settimana di vacanze estive.

Quella notte si erano dati il loro primo bacio, un po’ per gioco, un po’ sotto gli effetti del Firewhiskey. La mattina dopo si diedero il secondo, e il terzo, e il quarto…

 

Come regalo per i suoi M.A.G.O., che coincidevano anche con il loro secondo anniversario, Albus regalò a Scorpius un libro.

« _Satura, Eugenio Montale_ … Ah, è quel poeta Babbano di cui mi hai parlato?» domandò il biondo, incuriosito.

«Mh-mh» annuì Albus. «Aprilo, c’è la dedica…»

Scorpius obbedì, con sguardo interrogativo, e alzò la copertina. Nella prima pagina facevano bella mostra di sé poche righe scritte nella grafia morbida ed elegante di Albus.

_”Anche così è stato breve il nostro lungo viaggio”, scrive Montale per la moglie che non c’è più._

_Spero che il nostro viaggio possa non finire mai, spero di scendere, dandoti il braccio, milioni infiniti di scale e di non incontrare mai il vuoto._

_Con amore,_

_Al._

 

Non appena Scorpius ebbe finito di leggere, le pagine si mossero e scorsero rapidamente fino a fermarsi su una poesia.

«Ho sceso, dandoti il braccio, almeno un milione di scale…» cominciò a recitare in un sussurro il giovane Malfoy.

Quando finì, alzò gli occhi su Albus e gli sorrise.

«Sai, pensavo a quando saremo una vecchia coppia e la gente si chiederà come abbiamo fatto a rimanere insieme così a lungo» iniziò, scherzando. «Quando tra, non so, venti o trent’anni tuo fratello o mia zia ci chiederanno “vi amate ancora, dopo tutto questo tempo?”, io risponderò che il trucco sono i libri di poesie Babbane» concluse, ringraziando il suo ragazzo con un bacio. «E tu? Cosa risponderai quando ti chiederanno se mi ami ancora?» domandò poi.

_Dopo tutto questo tempo?_ , pensò Albus.

Ricambiò il sorriso e poi disse:

«Sempre».

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ammetto che la citazione finale è un pochino tirata, ma volevo inserircela a tutti i costi ed è uscita così. XD  
>  La poesia di Montale citata è ovviamente la splendida [Ho sceso dandoti il braccio](http://www.giuseppecirigliano.it/hosceso.html).
> 
>  
> 
> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
>  GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=51311337) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
